


Walk walk fashion Levi

by will_p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, The Author Regrets Nothing, Those Leggings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "Senti, penso che qualcuno dovrebbe dirglielo.""Dirgli cosa, di preciso?""Che quei leggings sono... lucidi."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non so cosa sto scrivendo
> 
> **EDIT 26/02:** Okay, allora, scritta direttamente nel form di pubblicazione per il prompt _troppo tardi_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111106.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!) L'ispirazione è ovviamente [QUELLA ART](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t31.0-8/16819351_379748632383374_1074596904895383950_o.jpg?oh=7bc92fc2e1202727390591f197312448&oe=592A46B1), probabilmente la cosa migliore accaduta al fandom dai tempi del completo da John Travolta di Levi.
> 
> Titolo artisticamente riadattato da _Bad Romance_ \- Lady Gaga.

"Senti, penso che qualcuno dovrebbe dirglielo."   
  
"Dirgli cosa, di preciso?"   
  
Hanji fissa Erwin, poi fissa Levi, poi fissa _di nuovo_ Erwin. Il problema sembrava abbastanza evidente, ma a quanto pare è l'unica persona rimasta in tutto il mondo ad avere degli occhi funzionanti. Un occhio, almeno.   
  
"Che quei leggings sono... lucidi."   
  
Dire che quei leggings sono lucidi è un po' come dire che le fiamme dell'inferno sono tiepide o che le sopracciglia di Erwin sono discrete, ma per la prima volta in vita sua Hanji si trova a corto di parole. O meglio, di parole per descrivere quella _roba_ che Levi si è infilato addosso ne ha fin troppe - è trovare quelle più adatte il vero problema.   
  
Erwin sbatte le palpebre e solleva le sue _discrete_ sopracciglia nel perfetto ritratto di ignoranza e innocenza, come se non avesse passato l'ultima ora a specchiarsi nel culo del suo capitano mentre suddetto capitano traumatizzava le truppe con minacce su quello che succederà se non si comporteranno bene durante la serata. E con le sue scelte di vestiario. "Sono sicuro che Levi se ne sia accorto."   
  
Hanji torna a fissare Levi, appoggiato contro un muro con la faccia più annoiata del mondo e un piede piantato contro la parete dietro di sé, la coscia piegata in una maniera che sembra catturare ogni singolo raggio di luce della stanza. Ha già visto sette persone inciampare, balbettare e avvampare mentre gli passavano davanti, e quando Levi si accorge di avere una scarpa slacciata e si china a sistemarla, gambe perfettamente dritte e canotta che scivola un po' verso il basso scoprendogli le fossette appena sopra il bordo dei leggings, Flocke va a sbattere contro un muro dall'altro capo della stanza.   
  
"Non penso che abbia ben chiaro _quanto_ sono lucidi," insiste, tornando a guardare Erwin e non la tragedia a cui nessuno sembra prestare attenzione.   
  
Erwin ride spensierato e Hanji vorrebbe un pochino urlare - è anche peggio di quando respingeva le sue richieste fondi; almeno lì _ascoltava_ cos'avesse da dire prima di ignorare tutto - ma poi si distrae quando Erwin si aggiusta la cravatta. Il taglio di quella giacca dovrebbe essere illegale.   
  
"Oh, Levi sa benissimo quello che fa."   
  
" _Stiamo parlando dello stesso Levi?_ "   
  
"Suvvia, Hanji, oggi dovremmo festeggiare la fine della guerra! Smettila di preoccuparti, è un ordine."   
  
"Non so nemmeno perchè dovrei prendere ordini da te," dice, un filo d'isteria nella voce. " _Non so nemmeno come fai a essere qui!_ " urla, ma Erwin è già corso via a parlare con qualcun altro.   
  
Ma non può arrendersi ora. Levi _non può_ uscire conciato in quella maniera. Per il suo bene - no, anzi, _per il bene dell'umanità_ , qualcuno deve fermarlo.   
  
Con il tempo che incalza e il panico che cresce in petto, si volta verso l'ultima speranza dell'umanità. Se Erwin non è dalla sua parte, almeno loro potrebbero esserlo, almeno loro potrebbero -   
  
Poi li vede. Non i pantaloni di Armin, non gli zatteroni di Mikasa.   
  
_I sandali dentro i calzini._   
  
Non ha nemmeno la forza di urlare, la voce bloccata in gola dal puro _orrore_ , e quando Eren si volta nella sua direzione fa ciao con la manina come se niente fosse, come se non avesse nemmeno _idea_ di quello che ha fatto.   
  
"Siamo perduti," mormora Hanji, nello stesso istante in cui Erwin esclama "Possiamo andare!" e Levi si scolla dal muro dicendo "Fammi prendere la giacca."   
  
La giacca ha dei draghi blu ricamati sopra.   
  
Hanji si strofina le mani sugli occhi, mandandosi la montatura di traverso, e cerca di ricomporsi.   
  
Forse è troppo tardi per salvare Levi e tutte le persone che tenteranno di rimorchiarlo sotto gli occhi di Erwin, ma è ancora in tempo per ubriacarsi fino a dimenticare tutto.   
  
Per fortuna c'è anche Mobilt, per qualche motivo. A chi potrebbe scroccare da bere per tutta la sera, altrimenti?

**Author's Note:**

> Il mio dettaglio canon preferito è che, per colpa di Hanji, [Moblit è sostanzialmente un alcolista](http://attackontitan.wikia.com/wiki/Moblit_Berner#Trivia). Bless u, ~~Minibar~~ Moblit. Chiariamo poi che io amo di amore sincero tutti i vestiti in quell'art (tranne i sandali &calzini, ovviamente, wtf) e l'opinione di Hanji non rispecchia in alcun modo la mia. Vai, Levi. Vai e condividi col mondo il tuo allucinante gusto nel vestire.


End file.
